The workaholic and the dater
by reobessed
Summary: On shows like the bachelor you get fakes, sweet girls, wannabees, annoying girls, fame users and all this. Edward who is an workaholic gets dared to be the bachelor on the show the bachelor by his friends. Bella is tired of meeting the wrong type of guys so she signs up on the show the bachelor to be one of the girls fighting over Edward. Please give it a shot. 3rd fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello I am back. I only gave myself a 2 week break from writing and this is my 2****nd**** attempt to write a full story. If you haven't read any of my stories, then please do check out my profile- I have written I am married to who and please do read that story and this one. I know my grammar, punctuation are not good but please bear with me. My updates are going to be weekly and if you do review I do reply to them.**

**Well this is going to be totally different to my first story because I wanted to make this story have comedy but also some romance, but this chapter is going to be mainly comedy. And this is going to be mainly based of the bachelor.**

**Disclaimer (for the whole story): I do not own any of the characters ( except for a few which you will see in the story), they are owned by Mrs Stephanie Meyer. But I do however own the plot of this story. **

**Well I have already bored you to death so here's your first chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

"Your schedule is busy next week, starting with; the meeting with the CEO of Newton and co, and is there anything you want me do to Mr. Cullen?" said my assistant Benita.

"No thank you "I said to her. She went back to her office.

3 minutes later...

"Mr. Cullen I have Mr McCarty and Mr Hale waiting for you, should I let them in "Benita said over the phone. Those two guys seem to always have time to come to my office and annoy me.

"Let them in"

"Sup mate" said Emmett in his booming voice.

"Okay guys, I am busy so cut to the chase"

"Look at you Mr. I work way too hard and don't have a life. "Said jasper.

"I am bus. So if you don't have anything important to say or give me, please leave. Just like what I said in the last 3 mins I am busy"

"Hold you calm mate, we wanted to play truth and dare" Emmett said proudly really do wonder how I became friends with Emmett.

"Emmett I know you are still a child in a 28 year old man's body but I am an adult so we won't play truth and dare and like what I said 4 minutes ago I am..." I didn't get to finish.

"Yeah, yeah we get it you are too busy. But we are not living until you agree to play truth and dare with us, right Jazz" he said looking over at Jasper.

"I don't remember agreeing to that Em," Emmett looked at jasper with a suggestive look and jasper quickly regained himself, "but yes we will stay here until you agree"

"No" I said in my best boss voice.

"Please Eddie"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that Emmett?"

"Please Eddiekins" said Jasper.

"No"

"Please Eddy"

"No"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeese Eddylicious"

"No"

5 agonizing minutes later

"Fine we will play truth and dare for five minutes and you leave"

"But Edward 5 minutes is so little"

"Take it or leave"

"Fine, truth or dare Edward"

"Dare "I said.

"Okay I dare you to sign up for the bachelor" really, I can't just do that.

"No way, Emmett"

"Okay quack chicken quack chicken, I see a chicken in front of me"

"Fine"

"Oh goody can I take the pictures"

"Smile, okay now look to the left to the right, down" said Emmett.

10 minutes later...

We finished taking the pictures and we entered the application and they accepted me to be the bachelor. And in two days I would be living every man's dream except me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

Age: 24

Favourite colour: green

Favourite food: strawberries

Well you are all wondering why I am feeling out such a weird application right. Well where to start, of course we should start with introductions, well my name is Isabella swan but please call me Bella swan and this application I am feeling out is for the bachelor. Well you might all be wondering why I would want to be part of the bachelor; well it all goes with my dating history. I don't know if it is me personally or the clothes I wear but I always attract the wrong guys. When I say that I have clear evidence because I have had my share in the dating field; I have dated all kinds of guys; skinny, average, bulk and little oversized guys; tall, short, medium guys. All kinds you can name them and I even went on some dating sites. It's not that I am ugly or a goddess, I am just average with my long brunette hair that goes past my shoulders; I am 5'8 inches tall. I guess I will see if I can meet Mr. Right in two days time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**A/N: like it/ hate it. Please review and give me thoughts on this story. And I do hope next chapter will be longer. **

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

***Reobessed* **

**Peace V.**


	2. the first night

**A/N: thank you all to the wonderful reviews, follows, favourites and views I got I really appreciate it. And the pictures to some of the girl's dresses are up on my profile. Just to clear it up there are 25 girls at the start; Tanya, ****Bella, Kate, Irina, Angela, Lauren, Jessica, Zafrina ,Victoria, Jane, Emily, Rachael, Claire, Senna, Maggie, Chelsea, Heidi , Gianna, Sulpicia ,Renata, Jennifer, Mary, Brittany (bree), Shelly, Benita.**

**Some of the characters are a bit over the top and also way to dramatic. This is mean't to be a funny story so please bear in mind with me here. Okay I will give you your chapter 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

***2 days later***

I am waiting in the cold for the girls to arrive. The first limo got here and out of there stepped the first girl. She was tall, had strawberry blonde hair which had curls in it and slightly tanned. She was wearing a red dress which came to her knees and it had a red bow on the waist line and had pink lipstick. She was pretty .She came over to introduce herself.

"My name is Tanya and it's nice to meet you" she said.

"Nice to meet you Tanya and I will see you inside" I said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

The next limo came and came out a girl who was tall, had brunette hair which was cut in a pixie cut, green eyes and had average skin tone. She was wearing a long blue dress which had a glittery silver strap and it had a front cut which was up to her knees. She came over to introduce herself.

"My name is Kate and it's nice to meet you" she said

"Nice to meet you Kate and I will see you inside" I said to her and gave her a hug.

The next girl that came out literally took my breath away. She was average height, had brunette hair that went past her shoulders, had chocolate brown eyes and she was pale. She was wearing a short blue dress which came up to her knee, it had a blue bow on the waist line and it had little flowery things on the top part. She was the definition of beauty. She came over to introduce herself.

"My name is Isabella but please call me Bella and it's nice to meet you" she said. And her voice sounded so musical.

"Nice to meet you Bella and I will see you inside" I said to her and I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

10 greeting minutes later…

I saw all the girls; Irina, Victoria, Angela, Lauren, Jessica, Brittany (bree), Zafrina, Jane, Heidi, Gianna, Jennifer, Senna, Sulpicia, Rachael, Claire, Maggie, Chelsea, Renata, Benita, Shelly and Mary. Now it was time to go inside. When I went inside I saw all the girls chatting to each other. The announcer JJ ( )

"Okay girls it's now time for the one on one talks, first up is Angela" he said. She was the one wearing a long strapless long dress and she has glasses.

We walked out to the garden and I led her to a bench.

"Well Angela tell me about yourself" I asked her, during the greeting I noticed that she is a shy one.

"I am 25 years old, I am a teacher at primary school and yeah" she said in her timid voice.

"Okay well why did you want to come on the bachelor?" I asked her. Of course that is the main question to ask or what I have been told by Jasper.

"I know this will sound cliché but I just want to find love and Mr. Right" she said. Of course that's what every girl will say on this show. But she actually looks like a genuine person.

"Thanks Angela and would you," I took the rose which was on the tray "do the honours by accepting this rose"

"Yeah, thank you" I got up and kissed her on the cheek. I was about to go and escort her inside when a girl who was wearing a short red strapless dress which had a black bow belt like waist line.

"So like can I cut into like the talk Eddie" I cringed at that name and why oh why did she have to call me that. And I thought I had gotten rid of Emmett. I nodded my head and Angela stood up.

"Well my name is like Lauren and like I love your hair and like wow you have like such nice skin and you are like really gifted in the abs' department" she kept on rambling with the likes. Oh my gosh can she stop.

"Well Lauren why did you come on the bachelor?" I asked her cutting in her rambling.

"Well I like wanna have so many cute babies and you and me are like the perfect match don't you think?" she said. Wow that's all I can say about her.

"Well thanks Lauren"

22 interviews later...

I'm exhausted now. I had already talked to every girl except for Bella. All I can say is that I am going to have interesting time here. I didn't even manage to remember the other girl's names except for her. When she was walking towards me I quickly muffled my hair.

"Hey Bella, so tell me about yourself" I asked her.

"Well I am 24 years old and I am secretary and I love reading" she said. Interesting and she sounds smart.

"Well, why did you want to come on the bachelor" this is the 25th time asking this question.

"To find love, have fun and to try a new thing" sounds good enough...right?

"Well Bella would you do me the honours by accepting this rose" I asked her whilst holding the rose.

"Yes" she said in a shy voice.

"Uh can I try something" she just nodded. I leaned into her and I think she had caught on to what I was about to do and she leaned into. My lips lightly amongst hers and after 5 seconds I pulled back.

"I guess we better get inside "I said, she nodded and I took her hand and led her inside. When we got inside JJ came back and put the platter on the little mini table/ stool thing.

"okay ladies you have had your one on one talks and out of them they have only been two ladies who got roses, so it's now time to give out the rest of the roses and unfortunately only 20 roses would be given out and 2 have already been accumulated so only 18 are free now. So if you don't get a rose tonight you would be immediately escorted. So let the shows begin" he said and got out of the room. I took one rose and I started calling out the names.

"Irina"

"Kate"

"Victoria"

"Zafrina"

"Jane"

"Claire"

"Bree"

"Heidi"

"Chelsea"

"Emily"

"Jennifer"

"Renata"

JJ came out.

"Ladies they are now 6 roses left so good luck" he said and left once again.

"Gianna"

"Sulpicia"

"Rachael"

"Jessica"

"Tanya"

JJ came out once again.

"Okay ladies they is only one more rose left for tonight so good luck" he said and left again.

**Lauren POV**

He better give me the last rose because he made me wait for so long and besides I want to have lots and lots of cute babies.

**Senna POV**

I know that I am not that pretty but I do want to find love.

**Maggie POV**

I was born poor but I should be married to Edward because I want to have a rich husband.

**Mary POV**

My name implies that I am a virgin Mary. And I am pure so he should pick the purest here.

**Shelly POV**

I wanna be known as the one and only Mrs Cullen. So he better pick me.

**Benita POV**

I wanna have a stable life and get married.

**EPOV**

This is a really tough decision but I guess I have to make it.

"Lauren"

**Lauren POV**

"Lauren" he said. Phew. Take that bitches.

**EPOV**

JJ came out once again. "Well unfortunately for those girls who didn't get picked you have to all leave immediately. But the good news for those of you who are staying it's time for a pool party" he said. And all the girls started screaming. I really wonder how JJ can take that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: thanks for reading this chapter. And I had so much fun writing it and writing some of the characters POV. Who so you think should go home next time?**

**Please review.**

**Peace V.**


	3. the first week

**A/N: thank you all for the 4 wonderful reviews I got. And sorry for taking too long with updating and I think this chapter might be a bit boring but this story is going to pick up when they are less girls. **

**For the date places some of them are going to be real but they are not all in America. The place which they go to in this chapter is the sky tower and its found in New Zealand.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

This week was going to be hectic. I am going to be taking 10 girls on one date, 4 girls on one date too, 3 girls on one date, 2 girls on one date and the lucky girl on a one on one date with me. It's really going to be tough to choose but I know one thing for sure; Lauren is going to be on the date with 10 girls. I know you might all be wondering why I didn't let her go last week...well the other girls were scary and..._Gulp _... even scarier, than Lauren. They were talking about how they all fell in love with me when they first saw me aka lust, how they wanted to be saved from being poor aka coming here for my money and no thanks and the scariest one was Shelly- when I asked her, her name she answered and said Mrs. Cullen FYI I don't recall getting married nor having a wife in my life time. The girls who held more of my interest were Angela; the nice and shy primary teacher; Bella; the beautiful confident secretary and Tanya; the smart blonde bombshell. Now we know who would be going on which date.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

I am so glad I didn't get sent home on the first night because that would have been , 2. Embarrassing and 3. A little hurtful. I have made some few friends here; Angela, Tanya and Victoria- I wouldn't exactly call her a friend because she practically follows me around and she eaves drops in any of my conversations one word to that creepy .Today was the day which we were going to be told who was going on which date. I just hope I go on the 3 or 2 date and I would be lucky enough if I was chosen to go on the one on one date. The paper with the 10 girls on one date came and a lot of the girls were screaming and in my mind I was like shut up bitches I am trying to sleep here. But unfortunately I had to be woken up.

"Okay so it says; Bree, Sulpicia, Renata, Heidi, Chelsea, Claire, Rachael, Jane, Zafrina and Lauren prepare yourselves in comfortable clothes for there is no place to have a date other than the sky tower" said Tanya.

"..."

Some people have big lungs aka Lauren.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

LaurenPOV

Edward is asking for his death, first he calls my name last and now he puts me on a date with 10 other girls. I bet that girl Bella or Angela are going to be going on a one on one date or the double date. Those are the girls I have to get rid of very soon mwa ha-ha mwa ha-ha. Life is so unfair. I won't be able to have cute babies with Edward if he doesn't up his game soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV-10 date **

Currently I am walking in the middle of 10 girls, 5 on my right arm and 5 on my left arm. Isn't it every males dream but unfortunately it is not mine because half of these girls are annoying with a capital A.?

"So like Eddie how many babies do you want" Lauren asked whilst we were in the elevator to the top of the sky tower. How can she be asking about babies when I haven't even gone on all the dates and let alone haven't found love yet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BreePOV**

Babies... really. She is trying to look like a carrying person but we all know that she is a slut. Can you even call what she is wearing a dress it's practically a top, it would be a dress on someone smaller. And even look at the way she is walking it looks like a bee stung her. Strut- oh my gosh look at me I am like so like so pretty strut -oh my gosh my ass is so perfect strut- my hair is like so perfect strut- aren't I like so hot. That's what she would be thinking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

I don't even know why she is even asking me about babies and let alone thinking about it urgh *mental shudder*.

"Well Lauren please don't call me Eddie" I was trying so hard to keep a straight face "and I don't know how many babies I would have"

"That's a shame because I was like thinking of having 5, or like 10" Lauren said. What! She is definitely crazy.

...

Awkward... silence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**RenataPOV**

I get that she wants to 'have' babies but isn't 10 taking it too far.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

"So Edward were where you born" Chelsea asked me. Thank you for saving me from Mrs. I want to have babies.

"I was born and raised in Chicago" I answered.

"Cool so when did you move to LA" she asked.

"When I was 20" I answered.

"So how old are you then" asked Sulpica?

"I am 26 years old" I said.

"You guys are next so who is going to bungee jump first"

"I like think Chelsea should go first" Lauren said.

"Sure I go"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ChelseaPOV**

I am going to kill that bitch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

Overall this week has been extremely 'fun'. The 10 date didn't go so well because of Lauren, they are 5 things I now know about her; she is a complainer, she is too talkative, she apparently 'graduated with honours' of a beauty course, she is an attention seeker and lastly she is just damn straight annoying but enjoyable at the same time. The 4 date went well and I found a 2nd Lauren in the form of Jessica who couldn't stop talking all the time. The 3 date was okay, I did enjoy my self. But the date that stood out more was the double date with Bella and Angela , that was fun and they both looked like they were friends and I was sad at the end of it and the date which followed that one the one on one date with Tanya was romantic and fun. Tonight's rose ceremony is going to be a bit tough because although Lauren is annoying I think I should give her a chance and that's what I am thinking about everyone else.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV **

The date with Angela and Edward was superb I couldn't have asked for a better night. But with that said I am a bit sad because if I enjoyed this date and if Edward enjoyed it too what would the chances of him of enjoying all other dates with the girls. I just hope I get a rose tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

"Welcome ladies and welcome to the second rose ceremony. Tonight only 15 of you would get to stay and unfortunately 5 of you would have to leave. So here is your man" JJ said and then I stepped out into the rose room.

"Ladies this was not an easy decision for me to make but I had to make. And I truly enjoyed the dates with you all so I will continue" I said.

"Chelsea"

"Victoria"

"Rachael"

"Claire"

"Gianna"

"Jennifer"

"Bree"

"Irina"

"Angela"

"Bella"

"Ladies they are only now 5 roses so best of luck" JJ said and went back.

"Tanya"

"Jessica"

"Emily"

"Kate"

"Ladies there is only one rose left so best of luck" JJ said and went back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**JanePOV**

Is it because I am too short.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ZafrinaPOV**

If he doesn't call out my name I would understand because he has 20 girls to pick from.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SulpicaPOV**

I thought we had chemistry and apparently that was only one sided.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**RenataPOV**

Oh please pick me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HeidiPOV**

I just want a rose because no guy has ever given me one except him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LaurenPOV**

How dare he choose all the sluts before me especially Bella, Tanya and Angela? He better choose me because he will see his death soon very soon mwa ha-ha mwa ha-ha *cough* ouch I am chocking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

I know I am probably going to regret this but I will try.

"Lauren"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LaurenPOV**

He saved his sexy face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

"Ladies if you have not been picked please give your final goodbyes and leave and for the remaining one s go get dressed in your Jami's cause its movie time"JJ said.

"I now that it was a tough decision for you too make but I think that Bella is the one" Zafrina said to me.

"Thanks for the advice" I replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: thank you to anyone who reads this chapter or R&R. I hope you guys would be patient with me because my updates may not me within a week.**

**Please do tell me what you think in your reviews and give out date suggestions for next chapter and stuff which some of the girls could do.**

**R&R-pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee **

**Peace V.**


	4. truth or dare

**A/N: thank you so much for reading my story, reviewing it and adding it to any lists of yours. Hope this chapter is as hilarious as I thought when I was writing it. This is my best record for a quick update because I wrote it in less than 5 hours so sorry for any typos and grammar mistakes.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Replies to reviews of guests**

**Guest: thank you so much and thanks for the review**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here is your chapter 4 hope you enjoy it**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4-Truth or Dare**

Tonight for a bonding session we were going to all play truth and dare and probably watch a movie after that. I took a hot shower and gelled my hair. I wore black jeans and a white shirt.

I went into the living room (which the show offered for me to stay here whilst I was on the show)

_Ding dong_... let the show begin.

In came the girls all wearing different types of clothes from dresses to skirts to shorts and to jeans.

Kate and Tanya came in wearing short shorts. Kate was wearing a pair of red shorts with a black singlet and red sandals. Tanya was wearing a pair of blue short shorts with a purple cropped t-shirt and also a black singlet inside with black stilettos. Then came Bella wearing a pair of skinny black jeans and a red singlet with a bow which had a leopard design on it and black flats. I know all the descriptions to the clothing items all because of my assistant Benita. All the girls came in one after the other and they all sat in a circle with me. And surprisingly enough Jessica and Lauren aka the blabbers were sitting on my right and left side, a little too close for me.

"Okay let's get started, so after the person who has been asked a question or been given a dare its they turn to ask someone else got it" I said and every one nodded. Since no one was offering to speak I decided to speak first "who wants to go first"

"I like wanna go first" Lauren said. And this is what I heard I want to be a PITA (pain in the ass) with my voice. My inner voice told me I should give Lauren a second chance but I do wonder why I didn't let her go on the first night.

"Sure" I said, managing to come up with my best 'I care' voice.

"Okay so like Bella truth or dare" Lauren asked with a weird look on her face.

"Truth" Bella answered. Her name means beautiful and she is one heck of a beautiful girl.

"Truth it be then, how many boys or girls have you dated" Lauren said. Okay I am shocked what happened to the girl who talks using 'likes' every second word she says.

"Well I have dated 10 in the past" she said. 10 I don't know what to say to that.

"Lauren truth or dare "asked Bella.

"I am like a tough girl unlike other people I choose dare" Lauren said. Wow that girl has got a bad tongue.

"I dare you to kiss..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LaurenPOV**

"I dare you to kiss," that is such an easy dare "one girl in this room for 30 secs with tongue" a girl; I have kissed a lot of girls wait what. No one here knows that I am Bi and I want to keep it that way. Bella you are going down, you are going to wish you hadn't messed with me. Who to choose; Bella oh hell no, Tanya sexy but to tall for me. Aha I got it. Why couldn't I think of her sooner, she is perfect. Well hope Eddie is turned on by some girl and girl action.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

"One girl in the room for 30 secs with tongue" Bella finished. Lauren stopped to think for 30 secs and then stood up and headed towards my left. She passed me and then went to sit in front of Jessica. She then turned to Bella and said, "Ready to time" Bella just nodded and again with the loss of the 'like' is that girl feeling okay because if not I should take her to crazy doctor. Lauren leaned forward into Jessica and then started to kiss her. If I hadn't know Lauren for the past week I would have sworn she is a lesbian because the way she kissed Jessica was not like a dare type of kiss but more of I want you kind of kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LaurenPOV**

Wow this girl is making me feel all warm inside. This girl is one heck of a kisser.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**JessicaPOV**

Eww get the fuck of me Lauren. I swear she was gone grope me which would have been really awkward and major gross.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

25... 26... 27... 28... 29... 30. I swear that should have been an M rated kiss.

"Tanya like truth or like dare" Lauren asked Tanya. No need for the crazy doctor. No matter how crazy this may seem I actually like Lauren using her 'likes' in her sentences.

"Truth" Tanya answered back.

"What is like the most like disgusting food you have ever like eaten" Lauren said. Okay rephrase what I said before it is fucking annoying.

"Banana's in milk with sugar and salt" Tanya said. Gross.

"Jessica truth or dare" Tanya asked Jessica.

"I am like gonna go for dare because when I play this game I normally like to choose truth so I am going to be a tough girl like Lauren and choose dare" Jessica said this girl is a talker. This game is called truth or dare not explain why you are choosing truth or dare.

"Okay I dare you to dirty dance with Lauren for 1 minute to Flo Rida 'low'" Tanya said. What is up with everyone giving Lauren and Jessica dares together. Hopefully this is G rated which I don't think it will happen so am only hoping it would be PGR rated then.

Lauren and Jessica stood up and stood on the middle of the circle.

The introduction started and Lauren tried (key word being tried) to look like a hip pop girl but well let's say that looked like she wanted to get flies of her body. As if this wasn't the sign to let them stop dancing. When the chorus started let's just say dirty dancing turned into two girls who were looking like they were drunk. And when the part came were T-pain was singing low both girls grinded into each other and went low and stayed low. And then the next thing you know is Lauren is on top of Jessica.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**JessicaPOV**

I am scared for life. Get your fat ass of me you ugly bitch. She landed on me and she was grinding against me. Uh I don't know if she knows this or not but I don't swing both sides. This girl needs to buy herself a different perfume the one she has doesn't smell nice and I think I am allergic to it. A-a-atschoo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LaurenPOV**

Work it girl. Dance your ass off this is good. Wow I am a good as dancer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

"I minute is up" Tanya said. I am never going to go to a club with Lauren and Jessica. I am not sure who the boss is and who the sidekick is in the relationship.

"Edward" pant "truth" pant "or" cough "dare" sneeze.  
"Dare" I reply at least they are all women so it won't be that awkward if it was an awkward dare?

"I dare you to kiss Bella for a minute" Jessica said. Wow that's easy... hopefully.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**JessicaPOV**

Aha take that bitch. That's what you get for making Lauren kiss me and making Tanya make me to dance with Lauren whom was super awkward and will be something which is going to be remembered in my life. Maybe I shouldn't have done that because this is a competition. Man I am dumb.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**VictoriaPOV**

I need to get close to Bella or Edward. This is the perfect chance for me; the bachelor equals time on TV and after the bachelor equals me being a famous actress. Ways to get rid of some threats. Aha got it makes them look like sluts and besides that Bella girl admitted to have dated 10 dudes that is seriously too much. I have to make my James proud and be known so that I become an actress and we all become rich and buy a super mega house and get on the red carpet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

I stood up and went to Bella. I sat in front of her with my legs crossed (way to take of your manly wood) and I leaned in to her. I pressed my lips gently onto hers and I felt a tiny spark inside me and then after like 5 seconds we were having a kind of full on make out session. It felt like they were sparks every time we deepened the kiss. I was actually enjoying this and then I heard Jessica say time up. Darn her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

Wow

Wow again.

I am lost for words.

That felt like it was my first real kiss.

Thank you Jessica.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AlicePOV**

Shoes clothes jewellery equals shopping. I am at the mall shopping by myself because my two best friends Rose and Bella are busy. Bella is busy with finding Mr. Right or love on the bachelor and Rose working at her part time job at the cafe'. The only way for me to feel truly happy is because of shopping alright you caught me I am a shopaholic but it's not that bad right, I mean I only go shopping every weekend am busy fiddling with my purse and I am not looking where I am going and bang I crash into a wall but the wall falls down and its holding my waist gently. I quickly look down and see that the wall is in fact a tall guy who is not too muscle or too skinny to pass for a girl. He has the most gorgeous colour of eyes. Blue eyes which look like the sea and his blonde hair is just so wow. We both stand up at the same time and we just gaze into each other's eyes for a long time, but our time is shortened when we hear my phone ringing reminding me of my reminder.

"Hi" we both say at the same time.

"You first" he says. He even got a cute assent.

"Hey so uh thanks for helping me I owe you" I say biting my bottom lip (a trait I got from Bella).

"No problem but if you want we can go catch a movie" he said. But I have to shop; I guess it's for next weekend. And I don't even know the guys name.

"Sure but what's your name" I said.

"Jasper Hale" he said.

"Alice Brandon" I reply.

"Cool lets go" he said and wrapped his arm around me.

"Is this cool with you" he asked.

"Yep" I managed to squeak.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**JasperPOV**

I think I am in love with Alice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

This week has been really fun. We didn't have any dates but we all spent time together bonding. I actually spent quite a lot of time with Victoria and I enjoyed her company. Fortunately for us we didn't play truth and dare again. We all watched movies, had karaoke (where I discovered that Lauren cannot sing or dance to save her life), swam; sun bathed, played volleyball and baseball (where I learnt that Bella is an accident prone). Today is the day for the third rose ceremony and only two girls would be going so it's a bit easier than sending of 5 girls.

"Welcome ladies to your third rose ceremony with no further ado I give you your bachelor" JJ said and I walked in.

"Well ladies you know the drill so good luck" and with that said JJ left us.

"Ladies I had so much fun with you this last week I felt like I have gotten to know the real you. So this is a tough job for me"

"Tanya"

"Irina"

"Victoria"

"Jessica"

"Angela"

"Ladies they are now only 10 roses so good luck again" JJ said and went back.

"Chelsea"

"Irina"

"Kate"

"Rachael"

"Gianna"

"Jennifer"

"Bree"

"Ladies there is only one rose left so good luck" JJ said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

I thought we had chemistry but apparently that was in my head. I guess I just have bad luck with men. Please Edward choose me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ClairePOV**

Whatever makes him happy? Maybe he likes a blonde that's why he is always choosing Lauren out of all the beautiful women.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LaurenPOV**

Seriously this boy always asks for trouble but at least Miss Bella is down with me. If he does not choose me all hell will break loose.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

"Bella" I said.

She came forward and got her rose and she gave me a hug and said thanks.

"Lauren and Claire it is time to say good bye" JJ said.

"Edward I know this was a tough situation for you but as long as it makes you happy it makes me happy too" Claire said. She is so sweet.

"Thanks and sorry"

"Like before I said as long as it makes you happy it makes me happy so we are cool" she replied.

"Okay" I gave her a hug and she went outside.

"Edward you made a wrong decision, you are never going to get your soul mate now because you let her go" Lauren said. And I here I thought I should have given her a second chance.

"I am really sorry Lauren "I said but deep down I am happy. Happy dance, happy dance.

"Sorry doesn't cover it pretty boy" she said. Pretty boy how flattering but coming from Lauren...

"Okay and bye" I said trying to make her go.

She gave me a weird death glare which looked like she wanted to twitch her eyebrows and stalked off.

"Ladies you better pack your backs because next week you are going to be sailing" JJ said.

"Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" someone screamed outside probably Lauren.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: hope you liked it and if you want to find out what happens you know what to do.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**Peace V.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:thank you all to the wonderful reviews I got.**

**Thank you all to the guest reviewers.**

**Hope you like this chapter**

**Chapter 5**

_**I think I am in love-Jazz**_

_**Really who is the girl- Edward **_(I am pretty sure he saved my name as Eddie or worse Eddiekins *mental shudder*)

_**Well she is short and has a pixie hair cut- Jazz**_

_**Do I know her? - Edward**_

_**Probably not-Jazz**_

_**Well what's her name? - Edward**_

_**Alice Brandon- Jazz**_

_**Kay dude I got to go- Edward**_

_**Right. How's the show going –Jazz**_

_**Tough- Edward**_

_**Okay- Jazz**_

We are going to be cruising to a private island and currently I am in a boat with 13 girls. Last rose ceremony was a bit 'emotional' but I am glad to have finally gotten rid of Lauren *mental shudder* that girl gave me the weird feelings whenever she was around. I am only going to go on 3 dates and the rest of the girls are only going to get to hang out with me.

**VictoriaPOV**

Currently we are in a cruise ship sailing off to a private island with a bunch of annoying bitches. I would like this show to end quickly so that I can move onto my real dreams of becoming an international famous actress. Now you are probably wondering why I am on this show it is quite easy because TV time equals being known and being known equals fans which all adds up to me having my dream. I just have to make sure I stay in the show until the top 3 and to do that I have to be a sweet (that word makes me want to puke) contestant and warm Edward's heart.

"…"such immature girls screaming at a piece of paper which is saying things about the dates.

"Get ready to put titanic into your life and feel the wind on top of the deck-Victoria" said Tanya. Yes a one on one date equals a lot of TV time. After that I went into my room to get changed. I took a long shower and I shaved and I perfected myself (cause I gotta look fab on TV). I curled my red fiery hair and I put on massacre, eyeliner and my signature sign red lipstick. I put on this short sexy dress which came up to my knees. It was red and black. And then I put on my red high heels. The theme I was going for, for the date was fire (cause you know what they say you don't mess with fire unless you wanna get burned). I went to do a double check of myself and guess what I saw- perfection and an actress.

I went to the sky deck and I saw Edward sitting on a chair which was near the table. The table had candles on it and there was a rose in the middle of it (which by the end of the night should be mine). That looked romantic but too bad I didn't have my James with me.

"Hello Victoria you look gorgeous tonight" Edward said.

"Thank you and you look handsome tonight" I replied in my best flirtiest voice. He led me to the table and pulled out a chair for me and we sat down. Our dinner came and we eat it. We talked about our childhood and our dreams in life (in which my case I had to lie). We viewed the ocean and just listened to the music and we danced a little bit. To conclude it all, it was a beautiful date. He gave me a rose at the end of the night. I left afterwards and went back to the girl's part of the boat (apparently we were meant to arrive to the private island tomorrow). I saw Bella sitting alone in the kitchen and that was a perfect time to put my get rid of the slut operation.

"Hey Victoria, how was your date" she asked innocently but I bet she was trying to get a juicy gossip story.

"It was great and Edward told me that he loved me and he gave me a rose and..."

**BPOV**

"It was great and Edward told me that he loved me" ouch, that hurt so much "and he gave me a rose and he told me that all the girls left were sluts especially you Bella" what the heck, "he said that he just kept you here because you were an easy target and also because for the next rose ceremony he won't have a hard time deciding who to send home because he will send you" Victoria finished saying and all I just asked her was how was her date and instead she just turned my mood upside down. Probably Edward doesn't even like me otherwise why he would pick me last on last week's rose ceremony. I quickly left to go to the sky deck. I arrived there and there was no one but the place was set romantically. I sat down and just started crying because the reason I came on this show was to find love or just a long lasting relationship and not to get heartbroken. I found out I was in love with Edward during last week when we had that passionate kiss and I felt all the sparks and the tingly feeling inside my stomach.

I think I am going to just leave the show- B

If he thinks that he kept me here because I am an easy target then he has to think again. My phone beeped twice indicating that I had gotten two text messages.

Why-Alice

What has that Edward done- Rose

Of course that is to be expected from Rose my best friend. She is a tough girl.

Because Edward is using me and I don't want to get hurt- B

Honey do what you feel is right-Alice

That a-hole- Rose

"Hey Bella what's wrong" asked the devil himself.

"Uh nothing" I replied. I don't want to be a bitch but can he fucking leave me alone.

"Then why are you crying" he asked.

"Edward can I ask you a question" I asked him.

"Sure" he replied.

"Do you like all the girls here" I said to him.

**EPOV**

"Do you like all the girls here" she asked me.

Well I do like some of the girls but some I feel something more than like.

"Yes why" I replied.

"Just curious. Do you love some of the girls here" she replied.

I don't know if I would classify what I feel for her and Victoria as love.

"Sort of" I replied.

"Okay"

"You are cool now"

"Yep"

We talked for the rest of the night but Bella was still distant with me.

**RosePOV**

I am currently at work. And guess where I work, you guessed right at a damn tiny coffee shop. The shop door opened and in came a tall man with muscles (sworn- my type of guys) he was so sexy and had the cute factor. He had brown curls and brown eyes. He was walking towards me; of course he was walking towards me because he had to go to the counter first.

"Morning sir, what can I get you" I asked him politely.

"You on my plate" he replied in a booming voice. That is flattering but a bit of a cheesy line.

"Anything to eat" I asked him again.

"Can I get you for dessert" he said. This man is going to get on my nerves.

"No you cannot get me on anything of yours, so I will ask you again what you want to eat" I said to him trying to be more patient.

"Well you wanna go out sometime" he asked me. That's more like it.

"Sure and I am Rosalie but call me Rose"

"Emmett and here is my number"

**EPOV**

We arrived to the private island and it is called isle Esme. It is such a beautiful island. I had a lot of fun this week but Bella just kept being distant with me. I hope whatever is bothering her is going to be okay. Is it possible to fall in love with 4 different people at the same time, because I think I fell in love with Victoria, Angela, Tanya and finally Bella? Why do they all have to be amazing because they make it hard for me to choose who I want to stay for tonight's rose ceremony.

"Ladies welcome to your 4th rose ceremony and you all know the drill so I am going to bring in your bachelor Edward Cullen" JJ said and I walked in.

"Well ladies they are only 11 roses being handed out tonight and one of it is already taken so they are only 10 roses left so good luck and let the show begin" JJ said.

"Thank you all for providing me with an amazing week on this island.

"Bella"

"Tanya"

"Jessica"

"Angela"

"Irina"

"Kate"

"Chelsea"

"Gianna"

"Jennifer"

"Ladies there is only one rose left tonight so good luck" JJ said.

**BreePOV**

Edward Cullen I fucking love you so pick me.

**JenniferPOV**

I had an amazing time here so either way I don't mind. But I do which I would be chosen.

**RachealPOV**

Please pick me, I would make a nice wife and companion.

EPOV

"Bree"

**A/N: did you guys like it**

**Thank you for reading this chapter**

**Please review **

**Peace V.**


	6. the double elimination

**AN: I am sorry for being two days late with the update. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. This story only has only got 3-4 chapters until its end. I have got a new story so please check it out and tell me what you think of it. And I know it is not wise to post a new story when I have got another story which is being written but the idea was in my mind since I finished my first story so it made sense to write it. Thank you all for the support you guys have given me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters and it's all the wonderful work of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Here is your...**

**Chapter 6**

It's been a hard three weeks here at the bachelor (house and the island). We started off with 25 girls and only 12 remain. Apparently on this season to make it interesting they are going to make the countdown shorter by having a week were I have double dates with two girls and at the end of the night have a rose ceremony where two girls would be eliminated until they are only two girls left. Viewers did a little vote of who they thought I should choose as my wife and they came out as the following:

Tanya-85% yes and 15% no

Victoria-12% yes and 88% no. I was shocked with that one.

Angela- 87% yes and 13% no

Bella- 90% yes and 10% no. That was the one which had more yes's than the other girls.

The first double date of the week is Victoria and Bella, which ought to be interesting.

**BPOV**

Tonight I am going on a date with Edward and ... Victoria aka a bitch. I wore my royal blue short dress and black stilettos. Apparently on 3 girls we only going to get to meet Edward's family and our families and I hope I would be one of the 3 girls. Our date tonight is at a private hotel on the top floor. I and Victoria are already there. And that girl is just glaring at me.

"So slut when are you going to show Edward your true colours" Victoria said.

"Victoria I will try to be as nice as possible I am not slut and I don't want to cause any problem between us" I said to her.

"Pretend to be a saint when you are not" she said.

"You know Victoria if you have a problem with me just tell me there is no reason to act like a bitch" I said and where the heck is Edward.

"I don't act like a bitch but you Bella are..." we heard the door opening.

**VictoriaPOV**

Bella is so easy to irritate.

"I don't act like a bitch but you Bella are..." oh shit, I think Edward is here. Quick say something to cover up the fact that I was going to insult Bella. Just say something nice and Edward would still see you as the sweet girl which you are, "one of the nice girls here on this show" I finished saying with a big smile on my face.

"Thanks" she replied in a doubting tone.

**EPOV**

Victoria is a two faced person. I just heard her talking to Bella and let me tell you it does not sound like something which the Victoria I once knew would say. I had heard enough and decided to stop the girls from their "talk" before it turned into a bitch fight.

"I don't act like a bitch but you Bella are," I turned the door knob "one of the nice guys here on this show" she finished saying with a big smile on her face. What a sweet talker.

"Thanks"

"Hi girls hope I haven't interrupted anything" I said.

"Not at all Edward not at all" Victoria replied with another smile on her face. I walked towards the table and sat in between them.

"Okay so should we order" I asked them both. They both nodded. The waiter came and took our orders and Victoria ordered salad, and me and Bella ordered mushroom ravioli.

"Edward what do you do for a living" Victoria asked.

"Well I own the Cullen records and I teach piano to kids part time" I answered.

**VictoriaPOV**

Cute and handsome might come in handy if my dreams of being an actress don't succeed.

**EPOV**

Overall the double date went well and Victoria was the one doing most of the talking. Now it is time for the rose ceremony.

"hello ladies and welcome to another rose night and I know this is unexpected but we don't want to prolong the time here and also not to have too many people with attachments to the bachelor. So tonight we are doing things differently buy just calling the two people who are going to be going home, so good luck and I now welcome your bachelor" JJ said and I walked in. When I walked in the sight I saw was really ridiculous, every single girl was wearing they pyjamas.

"Well I know that everyone here is tired so I won't make the process long. So the ladies who I am going to be sending home tonight are Rachael and Bree" I said. Both girls were in tears and they hugged the other girls and Rachael came up to me and said, "it was nice meeting you and I hope you find true love with the girls here" I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bree just came up to me and said "you made a mistake hope you won't find love" ouch much. What do you say to that... uh nothing? I smiled at her and thanked her for well nothing. JJ came back into the room.

"So ladies tomorrow they are two girls who are going to go on a date with Edward and at the end of the night two girls are going to go home" JJ said.

"So do you guys want a movie night" I asked them. They all nodded and we went into the movie room. We were watching new moon and a lot of the girls were crying. It is just weird how the names of the main characters are Edward and Bella and also that all the girls had they names in them. Victoria in the movie was evil like and had red hair, can you say creepy much. We watched all the twilight movies and moved on to hunger games and by that time every girl had fallen asleep except for Bella. I moved closer to her and put my arm around her and she snuggled against me. At some point in the movie Bella and I were busy making out. Bella stopped and said, "Edward I love you" I froze because I do have feeling for Bella but I am not sure if they can be actually classified as ...love.

**BPOV**

Edward and I were having an intense make out session and I stopped to tell him how I feel.

"Edward I love you" I said to him. I was afraid to see his reaction and to hear him reject me. He just froze for nearly 5 seconds.

"Bella I really like and I won't lie and say I don't have feelings for you because I do but am not sure if what I feel for you is classified as love" he said. At least he didn't reject me kind of.

"Okay" I said. And I didn't feel in the mood for kissing him anymore, I mean how many girls has he kissed on this show. "Uh I am going to uh sleep" I said to him because it was now awkward

EPOV

My next double date was going to be Jessica and Emily. This date didn't go well. Well for starters Jessica always said likes in her sentences and she pretty much told us all her childhood memories (my favourite one being the one where she told us that she tried out for cheerleading 3 years in a row and never got in and when she got in, in her 4th year they didn't cheer) that all in one night and she got up and danced and that didn't go well. Emily was all quiet and I even volunteered conversation starters but she remained quite. Overall that was a horrible date. And now it is time for another rose ceremony night, I am getting tired of those.

"Okay ladies I will cut to the chase good luck and here is your bachelor" JJ said and I walked in to the room.

"Um well the girls I am sending home tonight are Jessica and Gianna"

"Well thanks for having me here" Gianna said.

"I really enjoyed your company" I told her and I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Well like see ya" Jessica said.

"Yeah" I replied to her and hugged her. Such a random girl.

**JessicaPOV**

It's a like a good thing that I am like out of this like show because I seriously don't want to stick with these girls and I like wanna go back to my Mikey and say like yes to his proposal.

**GiannaPOV**

Ouch wasn't expecting that but I guess I have to look somewhere else for the fairy tale.

**AN: thank you to anyone who is going to read, review, favourite, follow this chapter it is really appreciated.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter (good or bad).**

**Until next time fellow readers. **

**Peace V.**


	7. the proposal the end

**A/N: thank you all for the support you have given me during this story. Unfortunately I was not getting any good ideas for this story and also not seeing the direction it was taking so I decided to make it end here. So hopefully you like the finale of it. For those who read my first story 'I am married to who' I am going to be writing a one shot sequel for it so watch out for that. And please read my other story which I am currently writing called 'the disguisers'.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Here is you…. **

…**.Chapter 7**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

It hurts every time to see Edward go out to dates with different girls. I don't know if he tells them that he loves them or if he just tells them what he told me. Does he kiss every girl he goes on a date with?

**EPOV**

We are almost close enough to the meet your parents week. Tonight I am going on a date with Chelsea and Irina. For our date we are going to watch a rugby game with the all blacks against the springboks. For the clue for the date I gave to the girls was getting down and dirty and I think Chelsea thought it meant going clubbing so she wore a red short halter dress and I think Irina thought going to the farm (which is absurd in my opinion) so she wore a loose red shirt with tight jeans and a cowboy hat. But her outfit wasn't that bad expect for the boots-nasty shoes. So here we are watching the game and I think I am the only one who is having fun because Chelsea is all when I we going to go on our real date and Irina is busy texting. So since the girls were not having fun I decided for us to go to rainbows end and hopefully they would have fun there. When we got there we went on a few rides and well Chelsea's stomach didn't take it right when we were on the rollercoaster because she...vomited on me. This was gross by the way. Irina took it well and since Chelsea vomited on me I had to wear a shirt which said the rent is too damn high which in my opinion is a bit silly. After that I wasn't in the mood for the date so were went back to the house.

When we reached the house I went straight to my bathroom to clean up. Tonight we had another rose ceremony and I definitely knew I was letting go.

"Hello ladies, so let's get this show on the road and here is your bachelor"JJ said.

"Hello ladies, today's date was really interesting" I said whilst looking at Chelsea and Irina. They clean up pretty well because they were wearing nice dresses, "so tonight I am going to send three girls home and those girls are... Chelsea, Emily and Victoria" I said. Chelsea came forward.  
"Thank you for the time you have given me here and I am sorry about today's date but good luck and the girls here are pretty genuine" Chelsea said.

"Thanks" I said to her and hugged her. Victoria came forward.

"We'll see you around pretty boy" Victoria said "it was nice to meet you Victoria" I said to her and I didn't even dare to well... to hug her. To be called a pretty boy is sort of an insult. Emily came forward and she had tears in her eyes. It hurts me to see someone crying because of me.

"Well I would have loved to stay*sob* on the show but *sob* if you didn't feel right about having me there *sob* its okay." Emily said.

"I really did but..." I said trailing off without anything to say. I mean I can't just say there wasn't any chemistry with her into her face.

"I understand *sob*" she said. And I couldn't resist hugging her and giving a lingering kiss on the cheek unlike someone *cough cough* Victoria.

"Thanks" Emily said and walked outside.

**VictoriaPOV**

Well I had my time of fame on this show. So I will keep on auditioning for roles in movies.

**EmilyPOV**

I actually loved Edward and for him to just send me home it hurts but I guess if you love someone you have to set them free so I am going to do that for Edward.

**ChelseaPOV**

I know today's date was not the best date I was on. I pretty much screwed it up when Edward's note said 'get ready to get down and dirty' I thought it translated to lets go and dirty dance at a club so what did I do. I dressed myself in my clubbing dress which was a little rare since it was in the afternoon. And when we went to the stadium I was bummed and I don't even 1. Like rugby 2. Get rugby and 3. Don't like the sun. So what did I do, I complained pretty much the whole time we were there. And then Edward took us to rainbows end and I didn't want to admit it to both of them that it was my first time on a roller coaster so I just sat there but apparently the hotdog I ate before(when they were not watching me) did not want to sit in my stomach so what did it do? It came up and I vomited on Edwards's shirt. That was embarrassing and I tried to help him with the tissues I had on me but I ended up smudging my vomit which was double gross. He had to end up buying one of those silly shirts which have silly words written on it. So when Edward said my name today I wasn't surprised because if I was Edward I would do the same thing he did. So I leave this show without hard feelings.

**EPOV**

After the rose ceremony we all went into the spa pool and just relaxed by sharing our childhood memories with each other. We all went to sleep at 10. For today's date we are going to go to a karaoke bar and pretty much sing and have no accidents hopefully. For the date I am going with Tanya, Kate and Angela. Hopefully its fun. When we reached the bar there weren't many people there. I was the first one to sing a song and let me tell you it was terrifying. I sang look at me now by Chris Brown and I sucked at all the raps. Angela sang hallelujah by Jeff Buckley. That sounded really good. Kate sang teenage dream by Katy Perry and that sounded well. Tanya sang call me maybe by Carle Rae Jepson and no offence but the song sounded so cliché. We all sang run away by Bruno Mars together. I had so much on this date. Tonight's rose ceremony might be a hard to decide. I take a quick shower and dress my self for tonight's rose ceremony. JJ does the introduction and I come in. The entire 5 girls look really beautiful and I am pretty sure there is some chemistry with each of them.

"Hello ladies and the girls I am sending home tonight are…Kate and…"

**KatePOV**

How dare he fucking send me home in this time of the competition?

**IrinaPOV**

"And…Irina" Edward finished saying. Okay I was so not expecting that. I won't lie and say that didn't hurt because it did.

**EPOV**

"And…Irina" I finished saying. She came forward and she just gave me a hug and said, "Good luck".

"Thanks" I said.

"You are going to need it" She responded. Kate just stomps out of the building and we hear shouts and yells. Another Lauren.

Next week…

This week is the meet you parents week. So I am going to meet all the three girls' families and they get to meet my family too. So overall the meeting with the families was superb. When I met Bella's family I was a bit surprised to see Emmett and Jasper there, I didn't know that they knew Bella but apparently they were dating Bella's best friends and Jasper's girl who he described to me was Alice. And Bella's father was scary at the beginning of dinner asking me questions like, 'were did you go to university?', 'what do you do for a living?' or 'do you love my daughter?' Tanya's family was just the ordinary American family except for loving to sing so much that the entire day they spent it singing. Angela's family is religious; her father is a pastor and her mother is the lead singer in the church choir. I don't know how the girls liked meeting my family but I can only hope it was okay for them.

**BPOV**

Meeting Edward's family was nerve wrecking. But it went all well because Edward's; mother has a sweet face and there is calm feeling around her and his father his friendly and not intimidating like my father. And another thing that didn't make it nerve wrecking after is that jasper and Emmett were there and they didn't make the meeting awkward at all.

**EPOV**

For this season they are not going to have a final 2 but just 3 people for the proposal. This is such a tough decision as all the girls are amazing, beautiful, and I have chemistry with all of them. Hopefully I make the right decision. I have made up my mind. Angela walks through the isle wearing a red dress. She comes down smiling and it really breaks my heart to say no to her.

"Hi Angela" I say to her.

"Hey Edward" she says with an anxious edge to her voice.

"Angela I am really sorry to say no to you" I said to her. She started crying and managed to say okay and thanks. She turned around and walked back the isle. Tanya came next wearing a pink summer dress and smiling too.

"Hi Edward" she said first.

"Hey Tanya and I am really sorry to say no to you" I said to her. She didn't cry but just continued smiling. I don't get why she is still smiling but okay.

"Its okay I knew that you and I had chemistry but your heart belongs to someone else" she said.

"Okay" I said to her. She turned around and walked away. Bella came wearing a royal blue short dress. She started walking on the isle really slowly, a bit unsure of herself.

**BPOV**

This is the day and I am really nervous. I could leave today being an engaged woman or a heartbroken women. I reach the isle and I walk really slowly because I am just afraid of the rejection. Edward has a crooked smile and it just makes him look so damn attractive in his suit. He takes my hand and he kneels down on one knee and takes out a box ring.

"Isabella Marie swan I have known you for roughly two months and for those two months I have gotten to know you and fall in love with you. I love you with my whole heart. This ring which I am offering you is my grandmother's ring. So would you do me the honours of becoming my wife" he says.

OH

MY

GOD

I was not expecting that at all. He literally took my breath away.

"Oh my gosh I love you so much "I say to him and kiss him.

"So was that a yes" he asks. Oh how dumb of me, I forgot to tell him my answer.

"Of course" I say to him.

"So wanna go and see where I really live" He asks.

"Yeah" I say to him.

We leave hand in hand and we get in the car to go to our new house, new life, new adventures and new chapter in our lives.

**AN: so that was the end of this story so please review for the last time.**

**Thank you to anyone who read, followed, reviewed, favourited my story and those who continued reading this story.**

**Please review for the last time for it would make me happy.**

**Peace V.**


End file.
